


A Different Doom

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Finarfin turns back from the Ice, and is spared that doom. But dooms can take different forms, and he thinks he has found his.





	A Different Doom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fic Promptly on Dreamwidth, prompt "The Silmarillion, Finarfin, hearing the Doom of the Noldor"

Arafinwé hears their Doom, and he knows that either way he has lost what matters.   
  
His wife will stay here, and he can turn back to beg forgiveness from the Valar with those of his people that will.   
  
He can tell that his children will not, and his mind is filled with images of what will be their fates if they continue, but he cannot make them forsake this. He does not have that power – only Nolofinwë would, Nolofinwë who is ready to lead their people because he believes in this quest for revenge and he believes that it is his responsibility to keep their people safe from their half-brother’s plans.   
  
Nolofinwë will not turn back, and the children will not either.   
  
And he hears the unspoken doom that lurks behind Námo’s words, crying out like the gulls that those who remain behind will lose their families.   
  
He feels guilty for abandoning his brother and children, but the weight of that doom surrounds him like punishment. It relieves some of the guilt, the parts that go away without needing his children here, but other parts grow as he learns of his family’s fates and he wonders if he could have stopped them.


End file.
